Audio microphones are commonly used in a variety of consumer applications such as cellular telephones, digital audio recorders, personal computers and teleconferencing systems. In particular, lower-cost electret condenser microphones (ECM) are used in mass produced cost sensitive applications. An ECM microphone typically includes a film of electret material that is mounted in a small package having a sound port and electrical output terminals. The electret material is adhered to a diaphragm or makes up the diaphragm itself. Most ECM microphones also include a preamplifier that can be interfaced to an audio front-end amplifier within a target application such as a cell phone. The output of the front-end amplifier can be coupled to further analog circuitry or to an A/D converter for digital processing. Because an ECM microphone is made out of discrete parts, the manufacturing process involves multiple steps within a complex manufacturing process. Consequently, a high yielding, low-cost ECM microphone that produces a high level of sound quality is difficult to achieve.